What Happened Afterwards
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: 100 drabbles in 100 words or less about Ron and Hermione after the battle.
1. Beauty

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione screamed, heart pounding. She needed him. The loss of the battle had hit her hard. The loss of Fred, Colin, Lupin, Tonks, even Snape. Innocent people dying. She looked down at her scars, then Ron turned around.

"Hermione!" He yelled, and came running over to her. They needed each other. Ron looked at Hermione's beauty. He was the unluckiest and luckiest man in the world.

"Hermione, you look… beautiful." He told her. She grinned.

"And let's start over. I'm Hermione, and you think I look beautiful."  
"And I'm Ron, and I know you're beautiful."


	2. Love

Ron rocked a little in his chair. It was May 4, two days after the last battle. George hadn't spoken a word for two days, his mum mostly sobbed, Percy and Arthur had been comforting his mother, Bill, Charlie and Fleur had been mourning, and Ginny and Harry had stayed at the Burrow, as well as Hermione.

"Ron?" Came her soft voice. Ron stood up and turned around.

"Yeah?" He yawned. She gave him a hug.

"I love you." She muttered. Ron hugged her tighter.

"I love you too." He told her. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and left.


	3. Dream

"Where did you get it?" Bellatrix screeched. Tears ran down Hermione's face.

"Stop! Stop! RON! HARRY!" She screamed. Bellatrix's face got closer and closer.

"Filthy little mudblood!" She whispered. Hermione felt her blood drain out…

"Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione woke up on the couch.

"R – Ron?" She asked.

"You were crying and screaming in your sleep, I thought something might be wrong." Ron told her.

"Just, just a dream." Hermione smiled weakly.

"Yeah, just a dream." Ron repeated. He slid some of her hair out of her face and kissed her on the lips.


	4. Haunted

Hermione opened the door in her red silk dressing gown. She smiled at Harry.

"Hey." He smiled back. Hermione led him into the lounge room of the Burrow. Before they can sit down, Ron was next to them, holding his wand out cautiously.

"Sorry, it's a habit." He told Harry when he realised who it was.

"I never, ever want something like that to happen again." Hermione said. They nodded.

"Never." They said together. They were all still haunted. Hermione about Malfoy Manor, Ron about abandoning his best friend and girlfriend, and Harry about putting so many people in danger.


	5. Memory

Ron and Hermione decided to go on a picnic with Harry and Ginny.

"Mum, we're going for a picnic!" Ron called. Mrs Weasley rushed over.

"You are not going _anywhere!_" She said sternly. The memory of the war that had ended only four days ago still haunted her.

"Mum!" Ron moaned. Mrs Weasley burst into tears. The memory of Fred was too much. Memories could be strong, and the ones you wanted to forget most were always the strongest.


	6. Fragile

Ginny examined Hermione's scars in detail.

"Ow! Ginny!" Hermione scowled.

"Yeah watch it sis – she's fragile." Ron cracked up. He and Harry started rolling on the picnic blanket laughing.

"Boys." Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione giggled.

"I am NOT fragile, Ron."

"Godric, I'm just trying to be nice." He complained, as if talking to McGonagall.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled. Hermione grabbed the nearest book and whacked him with it.

"OW!" Ron screamed. The other three just laughed.

"I'm – not – the – fragile – one." Hermione muttered between laughs.

"Meanie." Ron grumbled.


	7. Celebration

Hermione opened the basket and began to rummage through it for butterbeers. Once she found them, she gave one to everyone.

"To the end of the war." Hermione said, raising her butterbeer.

"To the end of the war!" Ginny, Harry and Ron repeated. They clanked their glasses and all took a sip. The four friends had shared something no one else had; they had learnt the true meaning of friendship.


	8. Secret

Ron and Hermione got home late that night. Ginny and Harry hadn't stayed at The Three broomsticks for long; they were tired from the picnic. It was one a.m.

"Ya mum's gonna kill you for being out for soooo long." Hermione muttered. She stumbled onto the couch.

"Keep a secret, 'Mione! Don't tell anyone!" Ron scowled. He sat himself in one of the arm chairs.

"Ok-a-ay!" She told him, snuggling into the blankets.

"Yep." He agreed. Ten minutes later they were both asleep.


	9. Promise

"What happened last night?" Ron asked. Hermione blinked in the light.

"You told me not to tell _anyone._ I keep promises, Ron." Hermione told him.

"I did?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yeah." Hermione told him, like she was talking to a two year old.

"What's the time?" He asked. Hermione looked at the wooden clock hanging up on the cream wall.

"Eleven in the morning." She told him. Ron was gobsmacked.

"Tell me what happened!" He begged.

"I keep promises." She reminded him.

"Right." He grumbled.


	10. Innocence

"Tell me!" Ron moaned for the millionth time that day.

"No! I don't know anything! Don't accuse the innocent!" Hermione snapped.

"Yes you do." He corrected.

"I know that you told me not to tell anyone anything, so I can't tell you even if I did know." Hermione explained.

"I don't like my past self then!" He mumbled.

"Of course you don't." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not stupid." Ron argued.

"Yep, I totally believe you." She agreed sarcastically. Ron tackled her and began to tickle her.

"I'M INNOCENT!" She shrieked with laughter. It was one of their best days.


	11. Moonlight

Hermione stared out Ginny's bedroom window. She looked at the moon. She reflected on her past; she remembered when she was eleven, when she first got her Hogwarts letter. She never thought she'd end up helping to save wizard kind. She remembered the moonlit nights on the hunt for horcruxes; she remembered the nights she spent crying her eyes out. She remembered kissing Ron. All under the moonlight.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. She thought about all the things that had happened to her, then kissed him.

"I don't want to lose you."


	12. Whisper

"Shh!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"Lumos." Ron said, ignoring Hermione. The creeped up the stairs slowly and carefully.

"Here it is!" Ron said proudly, opening the door to the spare room. Hermione's mouth dropped open. It had posters of famous witches and wizards all over the walls with cream and blue bedding.

"Oh Ron, you shouldn't have." She whispered.

"But I did." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "G' night."

"Goodnight." She said, falling into bed with a smile on her face.


	13. Echo

Hermione woke up, dazed. It took her a while to realise that she was in the Burrow, in _her own _bed. She could hear a blurry echo coming from downstairs. She walked over to the closet and got changed into a purple top and denim shorts. She pulled her hair in a rough ponytail and walked downstairs.

"WILLIAM WEASLEY, THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! FOR GODRIC'S SAKE, YOU ARE NOT FRED'S GHOST!" The echo rang. Hermione thought from the sound of things Bill had dressed up as Fred to try and cheer George up.

"Mu –um!" Bill moaned. Hermione smiled, amused.


	14. Jealousy

After that, Bill stomped off to Fleur. She hugged him, she kissed him, she fussed over him. After all, they were married. Married. Hermione wished she was married. She was jealous. It seemed like everyone got to get married except her. Except her. It rang in her head. Anger surged through her. Didn't Ron love her, want to marry her? She tried to shake the thought but she couldn't. Ron walked passed her.

"Weasley." She addressed him. Ron frowned at her.

"What?" She realised what she had said.

"Nothing!" She leaned in and began to snog him, no longer jealous.


	15. Passion

Ron's hands found their way around Hermione's waist. His tongue found it's self inside her mouth. Hermione's hand creeped up Ron's chest onto his cheeks. Their kiss was full of passion. She leaned slightly on him. Nothing could stop them. Their lips were enjoying it; Every part of them was. Hermione's hair tangled a bit with Ron's, pulling them closer and closer. Hermione could smell his deodorant, he could smell her perfume. They felt at home kissing, almost like it was natural. And it was, because they were meant to be.


	16. Lies

Hermione felt obliged to tell Mrs Weasley about her romance with Ron. But she couldn't. There was something inside her saying that Molly wouldn't be happy. But she didn't want to lie.

"Morning, Hermione." She said cheerfully. Hermione remembered yesterday's kiss with Ron.

"I have something to tell you." Hermione blurted out. Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, sounding a little high pitched. Hermione felt nervous, but she had to do it…


	17. Regrets

Hermione bit her lip in thought.

"Um..." She started. She couldn't do it. Yes she could. She was debating in her head.

"Yes." Molly encouraged.

"Never mind." Hermione mumbled, feeling stupid. Molly raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she walked down the stairs. Hermione ran up to her room, feeling full of regret. She had lied to Mrs Weasley. She felt terrible.


End file.
